College Messup
by itsravensfault
Summary: Ed's a teacher Roys a student you get the picture I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric the youngest teacher in Central College was sitting in the back of his class looking over papers he gotten over the summer. You see Edward graduated at the age of 16 and now is 18 and a teacher, he chose to be a teacher for his love of learning. He was waiting for the classroom to fill up. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was noon now so he stood up.

He started walking down the stairs and all of his students were staring at him. "Okay class let's get started I'm you teacher Mr. Elric you can call me Ed unless other teachers are around. I'm going to call out names if your name is called make some kind of noise I really don't care." Even though he loved learning he still was a kid and was very lazy. "Melisa Aelfric?" He started calling off the names. "Roy Mustang?" There came no sound and Ed nodded and continued down the list. When he was finished he started writing thing on the black chalkboard. "This is just in case someone walks in I want you to get to know me and vice versa." He finished and turned to the class. "So any questions?"

A girl in the front raised her hand as high as she could and started waving it around. Ed nodded towards her giving her the go. "How old are you?"

Ed sat in his seat and started twirling around. "I'm 18 and how old are you?"

"I'm 20." She blushed and other kids raised their hands.

"Anyone just yell out a question."

"Why is your hair long?" One boy yelled out over everyone else.

"Because I don't like haircuts."

"Do you date students?" Someone else yelled. Ed stopped and stared at his students.

"I do not date students…until they graduate." He added the last part. Just then a man walked in with black hair and sunglasses on. "Ah you must be Roy Mustang you know the next time you want to be late for my class make sure you take a shower I can smell you over here." Roy just looked at the short man in front of him with a confused look on his face.

"Are you the teacher?" Ed started to spin around in his chair again.

"Yes I am you can call me Ed but around other teachers it's Mr. Elric. Now take a seat we are asking questions."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Oh's erupted the class.

"When was your last girlfriend?" Some jock yelled from the back. Ed stopped spinning for good and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't date." Was all he said then the Dean walked in. "Hello Mr. Crossbow." Ed said politely.

"Hello Mr. Elric I just came to see how you were doing but it looks like you have your class under control. What are you teaching so far?" Mr. Crossbow looked at the board and read it.

"Well right now we are talking about the theory of man." Ed said standing up, the Dean nodded and walked out of the room.

"So why don't you date?"

"I never had a chance to." Ed lied he always had a chance to he just never found the right person.

"Are you straight?"

"I'm… not going to answer that. That's enough questions for today talk amongst yourselves." Ed waved his hands in the air and sat in his seat. He picked up a book he was reading last night and was about to read when something caught his eye. It was the glare off of Roy's sunglasses. He started staring, before he knew he was something hit him on the head. He saw a crumbled up piece of paper so he picked it up and read it. 'Will you go out with me I won't tell anyone?' He looked up and saw a girl wiggling her fingers at him and Ed shook his head. The girl dropped her head in disappointment. Ed just went back to reading his book.

"Roy how dare you!" Came a high voice causing Ed to raise his head.

"Riza don't yell I just don't like you anymore." Roy tried to calm down the now angry girl. Ed was going to tell them both not to raise their voices but decided it was more fun to watch. 'Brother stop hitting the man and pick up your phone.'

Everyone turned their heads to where that voice came from. "Sorry that's mine." Ed picked up his cell phone and flipped it opened. "Hello?"

"Brother Winery is yelling at me telling me to tell you not to leave you cloths on the bathroom again." Alphonse Elric Ed's younger but taller brother said.

"Well, tell her I'm sorry and put my cloths in my room. I promise by the end of this week I'm out. Also I thought I told you not to call me when I'm at work." Ed said trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry Brother but she put a wrench to my head and told me to do it." Al's voice was now whispering. Ed cringed at the sight of Winery with a wrench.

"Okay well I have to go, bye." With that he hung up. "What you all staring at it was just a phone call."

"With who?" A boy asked propping his head on his hands. Ed rolled his eyes and looked around the room.

"Alright you caught me I'm gay happy now and that was my little brother." Ed threw up his hands in defeat. He looked at his watch and saw that the class was almost over. "Okay pack up your stuff and get out of my room." Everyone did as they were told and walked out of the room. "Wait Roy can you stay for a second?"

Roy rolled his eyes and stopped at Ed's desk. "What?"

"Next time you come in late don't make a scene with your girlfriend." Ed sternly said fixing his things because that was his only class of the day and of the year.

"Fine can I go now?" You could tell Roy was a little annoyed. Ed nodded and Roy walked away.

Ed got all his things ready and walked out of the room. He walked past every door and every sign and to his beat up car.

"So you're following me now." Came a voice from behind Ed making him turn around to see Roy.

"Well I am leaving don't you have any more classes?" Ed leaned up against his car so he could make conversation.

"No I slept through most of them you're my last class of the day." Roy walked slowly over to where Ed was standing.

"Oh so you going somewhere waiting for someone… what?" Ed looked at Roy in confusion as he got closer.

"I was going to go out and get some lunch but then saw you and started this conversation." Roy took another step closer.

"Cool did you just take a step closer?" Ed asked confused at his student's actions. Roy shook his head and started running away. Ed was even more confused but shook it off and got in his car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Ed moved out of Al's place and into his own little apartment closer to the University. Currently he is painting the kitchen walls a light blue with a hint of green. In mid stroke the phone rang, Ed put down the roller and picked the ringing annoyance up. "Hello?"

"Ed so you are home can I come up I have some take out and figure you might be hungry." Taylor, Ed's boyfriend of two weeks, said into the phone. Ed raised an eyebrow as he looked out the window and saw the tall red head standing outside the building.

"Sure just come on up I'm painting the kitchen right now so I'm a mess." Ed laughed running a hand through his hair that is no longer up in its original braid. Thanks came from the phone before it was hung up. Ed walked over to the sink and turned on the water and started washing his hand just remembering there was paint on them. "Crap." He yelled seeing paint in the hair that hung in front of his eyes.

"Okay I have Chinese wow you look cute when you're covered in paint." Taylor leaned down and placed a kiss on Ed's lips. Ed smiled and took the bag from the taller man hands. They both walked into the small living room and to the couch.

"I hope you don't mind I have to finish grading papers for tomorrow." Ed grabbed a bag pulling out a folder filled with papers.

"I hope this will take a short time." Taylor said smirking knowing he would get Ed mad.

"Who are you calling so short a piece of paper is taller than him?" Ed boomed but quickly regaining his self control. He picked up the folder that fell to the floor and took out the first paper. He looked at the name: Roy Mustang. Ed smiled at the sight of his student's name he had to admit Mustang was pretty hot.

"What was that sigh for?" Taylor asked looking over at the paper in Ed's hand. "What did he do good or something?" Ed looked over at him cocking his head to the left. "The paper." Ed looked down in his hand forgetting it was there for he was in a little fantasy that involved Mustang but he couldn't let Taylor know.

"Yeah." Ed said grabbed a box of noodles and started eating. It took him an hour to finish grading all the papers and Taylor looked tired. "Do you want to stay the night you look to tired to drive?"

"I am defiantly too tired to drive." Taylor stood up along with Ed and they walked to the smallest room, besides the bathroom, Ed's room. Ed striped down to his boxers and hopped into the bed. Taylor did the same but stopping right before he got into the bed. "Ed?" Taylor questioned.

"No I told you I'm not ready. You can sleep in my bed if you want but nothing else." Ed yelled turning away from the standing man. Taylor rolled his eyes and got into the bed.

The next day Ed woke up and saw that Taylor was gone. He checked the time and jumped out of bed. 11:00 am was what the clock read and Ed usually got there at 10:00 am so he could maybe have some coffee and go over some paper work and then start getting his day planned out. He rushed taking a shower and getting dresses. He ran down his the stares, the only way faster down was to jump out his window but he felt that would have some danger to his life. He entered his car slamming the door and flooring it to the University. The clock now read 11:55 he was way late. "If I found my shoe ten minutes earlier." He yelled when he got out of his car.

"A little frustrated are we?" A deep voice came from behind the short kid. Ed turned around and came face to face with Roy. Lately Roy has been on Ed's mind constantly no matter what he thought of, so this close encounter with the older taller man made him blush a little.

"Mustang aren't you supposed to be in your class?" Ed started walking towards the brick building with Roy close behind.

"No it just ended I came out here to see a friend and ran into you aren't you supposed to be in class?" Roy smirked as they entered the building watching Ed's butt. Roy mentally slapped himself he wasn't supposed to like this man but for some reason he was attracted to him more than any girl he has had and that was a lot.

"Mustang you're late." Ed yelled as he entered his class room. Roy let out a low growl and walked to his seat. "Okay class let's start." Ed clapped his hands and started the lesson off the top of his head. Well into the class his phone started ringing.

'Hey baby pick up the phone.' Was his ring tone for Taylor. "Hello?" Ed answered.

"We're through." Was all he said and hung up. Ed just stood there mouth open and wide eyed. He didn't know what to do it was his first break up, so he just hung up the phone and turned to his student.

"Okay everyone talk amongst themselves." Ed sat down in the chair for the remaining minutes of the class. When it was time to leave Ed handed out their papers and waited for everyone to leave. Once the last person left he punched the wall with his right arm causing some pieces come off.

"Ed are you alright didn't that hurt?" Mustang asked walking back into the class room because he forgot his coat.

"Auto mail arm can't feel a thing." Ed laughed pulling off his normally worn gloves. "This is auto mail to." He knocked on his left leg.

"How-"Roy was about to ask but was interrupted.

"It was a mistake I made way back when I was too young to know." Roy looked at him as Ed smiled. "Hey are you doing anything right now?"

"No why?" Ed bit his lip and put back on his gloves.

"You want to get some lunch I didn't get any breakfast and I'm starved?" Ed put a hand to his stomach and felt it grumble.

Roy shrugged. "Why not." With that they left the building and to Ed's car. Driving down the street Roy started talking about something. "So what was that phone call about?"

"It was just my now ex boyfriend breaking up with me." Ed turned down the street and pulled over at a little café.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed and Roy stepped into the small diner and got their food. They sat at a small table and stayed silent before Roy broke it. "Do you eat here often?" Ed nodded chewing on some food getting more on his fork. "I can see why they have good food."

"I used to work here for the summer then I got the job at the University. I know the owner she's a nice lady." Ed paused with his fork in mid air just now realizing he was eating lunch with his favorite student. Immediately his face went a shade of red.

Roy noticed the red on the younger man's face and smiled. "So Ed where do you live?" Roy decided to ask the random question.

"Somewhere over on Carment St not really sure what number I just know what my apartment looks like." Ed took a sip of his ice tea. 'Pick up the dang phone before I bash your head in with a wrench.' "Hello?" Ed asked knowing full well who it was.

"Hey Ed I was just call to tell you, you left cloths at my house can you come get them and maybe stay for dinner?" Winry asked. Ed put his fork to his mouth in thought.

"Aw you miss me already well I guess I have to then." Ed smiled and looked at a confused Roy. "My brother's girlfriend Winry."

"Who are you talking to?"Came the voice from the other side.

"One of my students I invited him to lunch with me." Ed answered resisting the urge to eat.

"Oh invite him to the more the merrier." Winry's voice was too excited.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I can't he's a student you know how weird that would be?" Roy raised an eyebrow knowing they were talking about him.

"Oh come on." She waited a few seconds. "Put him on the phone." Ed's eyes opened wide but he had to do what she said or concussion city.

Ed handed the phone to Mustang. "She wants to talk to you."

Roy took the phone. "Yes?" He asked a little scared.

"Do you want to come for dinner with Ed it would be fun to have you here?" Winry said, Roy didn't know what to say.

"Sure." Was what came out of the poor man's mouth.

"Good." And the phone went dead. Roy shut the phone and handed it back to his teacher.

"So now I'm going to dinner with you." Mustang smiled at the thought.

"Yeah I could never say no to her either." Ed put his phone in his pocket and stood up, they were both done with their food now.

They walked up to the cashier and handed them the little paper. "So Ed what happened to Taylor this doesn't look like him?" Marge the owner of the diner asked for she was running the cashier.

"I broke up with him today and this is one of my students." Ed pulled the needed amount of money out and handed it to her.

"Oh I thought you said you didn't date your students?" The older lady took the money and looked Roy up and down. Roy felt the stair and was a little nervous.

"I don't this is just a friendly lunch that's all." Ed retorted.

"Whatever you say pip squeak." Marge knew how to push his buttons.

"Don't call me pip squeak." Ed yelled causing others to turn their heads. The lady smiled and waved bye as they walked out to the car. Roy looked over at the still mad boy and put an arm around his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Ed asked forgetting his anger and replacing it with nervousness.

"Oh nothing just you know hanging out." Mustang smirked knowing that Ed was now shuttering.

"Mustang where is your hand going?" Ed asked as he felt Roy's cold hand crawl up his back.

"Come on I know you aren't going to say you don't like this feeling." Ed wasn't going to lie it felt good but school rules.

"Mustang wait." Ed said as Roy brought his mouth close to Ed's.

"You're right let's go back to your place." Roy pulled on Ed's hand and pulled him in the car. Ed started the car and drove to his place.

They were all over each other at Ed's door and ED was failing miserably at opening it. That's when Roy reached around and turned the knob and making them stumble inside. Roy broke the kiss and lifted Ed up and resting him on his hips asking the one worded question. "Bedroom?"

"Down the hall on the right." Ed answered connecting their lips once again. Roy walked to the said bedroom and placed Ed down on the bed. Roy started to take off Ed's shirt before Ed realized what was about to happen. "Roy stop we can't."

Roy sighed and stopped but before he got up he gave Ed a small kiss. "So can I stay and wait for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ed and Roy were sitting at the table with Al and Winry eating dinner. "So Al how is it without me in the house?" Ed asked knowing his brother would miss him.

"Quiet and much cleaner but I miss you a lot Brother." Al said seeing his brothers face light up.

"I'll visit more often but my class is such a hassle especially this one kid Roy Mustang god so annoying." Ed smirked.

"Yeah well short stop…" Roy started.

"Who are you calling so short he can't reach the chalkboard?" Ed yelled getting red with anger. Roy let out a small laugh.

"Brother he didn't say that." Al tried to calm down Ed.

"Ed calm down before I take your arm and leg off." Winry threatened. Ed glared at her.

Ed shut up and remained silent the rest of the night.

When Ed and Roy returned to Ed's house they just stayed in the car for a moment. "Do you want to stay over?" Ed asked with his head down and red on his cheeks.

"Sure if you want me to." Roy unbuckled his buckle and they both got out of the car.

"Alright then let's head up stairs." Ed smiled and pulled Roy up to his apartment. When they were in Ed's living room Ed took their coats.

"Hey Ed?" Roy sat on the couch.

"Yes Mustang?" Ed walked back into the room and stood in front of Roy.

"Are you really a virgin?" Roy took Ed's hands.

"Yes." Ed was once more embarrassed.

"What are you waiting for?"

"The right one so I don't end up with someone that's just in it for sex." Ed was pulled down onto Roy's lap where Roy kissed.

"Will you go out with me?" Roy asked kissing Ed's hand. Ed nodded and leaned in to kiss Roy. "I thought it was against your rules?" Roy didn't let Ed kiss him.

"I can't help it I'm attracted to you." Ed went in for another kiss and Roy dodged him again. "If you keep doing that I'm making you sleep on the couch." Ed huffed.

"Look at this we already sound like a married couple." Roy laughed and started kissing Ed. Ed straddled Roy's hips and deepened the kiss. Roy lay flat out on the couch with Ed on top of him. Ed broke the kiss.

"We should get to bed you have classes tomorrow." Roy shook his head and pulled Ed back into a kiss.

"Now we can go to sleep." They sat up and Roy carried Ed to his bed and laid him down softly and got in next to him. "There's no need to change." Ed nodded and snuggled up close to Roy's chest and shut his tired eyes falling asleep Roy following him soon after.

The next morning Roy woke up and looked over at the time, it was time for him to get to school. He lifted his arm off of Ed that made up its own mind to lay it across the smaller one's body, and got out of bed. "See you at noon." Ed's tired voice was heard, Roy leaned down and gave Ed a small kiss in the lips.

"Bye." Roy left the apartment and went to school.

Ed woke up and hour later and got ready for work. He looked at the time and it was only 10:00 so he had some time to take a shower and eat. He stepped into the shower and let the water soak him. "What if we were found out?" Ed shut his eyes so he could think more clearly. "We'll have to hide everything." Ed slammed his fist into the wall and slid to the floor. "Just like with Darin." Ed put his head in his hands and started crying. Darin was his first love and they hid their love from the world and he couldn't take it anymore and hung himself, Ed walked in and saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I want to tell you sorry for the wait, but I stopped watching anime and never liked my writing much. This is the end, it may not be what everyone was looking for, it's not even what I was looking for when I started writing this but it's an ending. So if every character is out of character it's my fault, I haven't watched an episode of Full Metal Alchemist in a long, long time. I hope you like it anyway and remember I was thinking of you. BYE! **

Ed walked in to the classroom later than he anticipated. He spent too much time in the shower trying to get the haunting images of his long lost love hanging from the ceiling. It made him want to curl up in a ball and cry. He eventually was able to get out and eat some toast before looking at the time and rushing straight to the school.

He turned to the class and saw Roy's smiling face beaming right down at him. Once he noticed that Ed wasn't looking like his usual self his smile fell. "Alright everyone," Ed called out, "take out your books. I want you to turn to page 367." He watched as everyone flipped through the pages. He rubbed his face and fell back in his chair. He twisted it around a bit before finally addressing the class again. "Can anyone tell me what they think of the first paragraph?"

The rest of the class was just a discussion about what they were reading. Nothing happened, Ed didn't feel like teaching, he didn't have the best morning to start off with. After class he was gathering his papers, telling people what to read for homework as he did so.

Roy waited till everyone left, telling his friends that he would meet up with them for lunch because he had a question for Ed. He stopped by his desk and waited for the shorter man to look up. "Ed," he pushed when he knew the other wasn't going to look up.

Ed finally turned his head upwards and sent him a small smile. "Yes Roy?" he asked going back to looking at a paper he found under a large stack of books.

Roy settled himself on the edge of the desk. "Are you alright?" he asked sincerely. "When I left this morning you didn't seem so…different."

"Well I was asleep when you left this morning," Ed pointed out. "I'm fine if you're going to ask anyway. I just didn't have the best of mornings."

Roy nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Ed shook his head. He sighed and slid off the desk to the floor and on to his knees. "Fine, I'll ask you something else. Do you want to go have lunch with me?"

"Mustang," Ed said sternly looking up again. He paused when he saw the large smile on Roy's face. He deflated a little and nodded. "Fine, I'll have lunch with you."

"Great," Roy bounced up off the ground. "I'll call my friends; tell them I can't make it." He pulled out his phone and made the quick phone call.

Ed watched him as he did so, he couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be alright between them. Roy wasn't going to this overpowering burden of not being able to have a public relationship till he was out of school; he wasn't going to be another skeleton in Ed's closet. Ed wouldn't allow it. "Mustang," he said barely above a whisper. Roy looked down to him and quickly put his phone away. Ed looked up at him with his big golden eyes. "I love you and I will never let anything happen to you."

"What," Roy started, "are you going to protect my shins first?"

Ed stood from his chair. "Are you calling me so short that I can't even save you from an ant?" he asked, his face turning red with anger.

Roy laughed and came closer. He cupped Ed's cheek. "I love you too," he said getting closer. "And I'll never let anything happen to you either." He closed the space between them and kissed him deeply. Ed's anger melted away and he kissed him back.

Everything was going to be alright between them no matter what happened. Even if the end of the world was coming, they would have each other.


End file.
